


Movie Night

by changedformeandthatsokay



Category: PVRIS (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changedformeandthatsokay/pseuds/changedformeandthatsokay
Summary: prompt: they stay in and get drunk together on wine while watching movies and lynn confesses her feelings?





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> @im-so-cynical thanks for the prompt!! sorry if the grammar is terrible, i promise i have an education lol i’m just at work and bored so i’m on here instead of working. the usual.

Lynn sat beside me with a glass of wine in her hand, watching the movie intently. I was watching her fingers around the glass - so thin and long. I didn’t know hands could be so fascinating until I met Lynn. I have a slight obsession with them, I’ll be honest. She looked at me and caught me staring and my face burned with embarrassment. 

“What?” Lynn smiled at me. 

“Nothing,” I said as I quickly turned my attention back to the movie. I tried to keep my eyes on the screen, but we both knew I wasn’t paying attention. I took a big sip of my own wine and tried to shake it off. This was all in my head, we’re just friends. This stupid crush is really getting in the way of our friendship if I can’t just be fucking normal around her. 

“Here,” Lynn grabbed the almost empty bottle of wine and poured the rest into our glasses. Things were already warm and fuzzy, more might be dangerous since I was already staring at her. 

“Thanks,” I said. We kept eye contact as we both sipped the wine. I couldn’t help all the thoughts running through my head, she was absolutely killing me. 

“I’ll go grab the other one!” Lynn all but ran out of the room. 

Great, i’m already weirding her out. I tried to regain my composure before she came back, fanning myself. Wow it was hot in here all of a sudden. 

“Alright, here, you need more wine - I have to talk to you about something,” Lynn said as she walked back into the living room and poured me *another* glass of wine. 

Oh god, she knows. ‘We need to talk’ is quite possibly the worst sentence in the world. 

“Oh god, what is it?” I drank more, hoping the alcohol would dull my crushing disappointment and rejection.

“It’s just that,” Lynn looked over my shoulder, chewing on her bottom lip and looking nervous “I really don’t want this to make things weird between us but…”

She finally made eye contact with me again. When did she get this close? I could smell Lynn and count the flecks in her eyes and none of the thoughts in my head stood a chance, they all flew out the window. I couldn’t think about anything other than Lynn and the way she looks down at my lips.

Lynn was all around me before I knew it. Lynn’s lips were on mine and my mind was desperately playing catch up with what was happening. I returned her kiss as we moved closer. It was like she unlocked some kind of damn within me because I lifted myself up and onto her lap. Feeling her legs on either side of my inner thighs made my heart flutter and made me squirm. She grabbed my hips and pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around her neck.

This was the moment. All the stares and all the soul crushing moments of unrequited love and here I was feeling Lynn’s body around me. My brain was going 90 to nothing soaking up the moment just in case I never got to do this again. The slide of her tongue against mine and how she tastes and the pressure of her lips against mine making my lips numb and tingly. 

I had to pull back and take a breath but Lynn just moved her hands under my shirt and felt up and down my sides. She looked at me with this look of awe on her face and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“What? Why are you laughing? Am I that bad” Lynn laughed and tickled my sides. 

“No, I just can’t believe this is actually happening,” I said kissing her again, lingering only for a moment and breathing her in. “I’ve been crazy about you for years.”

Lynn had a response, but I didn’t let her speak. I was finally allowed to touch Lynn and I was 100% going to take advantage of that.


End file.
